


Raining

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Look to the sky.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Raining

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'grey'

Four Socius looked to the sky, which had gone from a brilliant blue to a washed-out grey in a matter of minutes, and wondered when the rain would start. He'd checked forecasts for Lady Mina and done all of the necessary preparations. But there were still so many more variables than in the unchanging environment of Ame-no-Mihashira, and it had been awhile since he'd been down on the planet.

When fighting alongside Lord Rondo, rain hadn't been an issue. If it fell, it fell. But that was combat, this was pleasure. It was different, just as...

It began to rain.


End file.
